


Slower then molasses going uphill in January

by Zayroen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, robot fucking, very little plot if any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: It had taken a long time. Not only the courtship in which they moved 'slower then molasses going uphill in January', according to one Jesse McCree but also to get to where they were now. Reinhardt was not a small man in any sense of the word. There had been a standard set of moduals that Mondatta had installed but they swiftly realized that Reinhardt was to big. A human could stretch over time but the module had an upper limit, one Mondatta could not push past despite his desire too. Which mean a less standard module, the sort that would take time.





	Slower then molasses going uphill in January

It had taken a long time. Not only the courtship in which they moved 'slower then molasses going uphill in January', according to one Jesse McCree but also to get to where they were now. Reinhardt was not a small man in any sense of the word. There had been a standard set of moduals that Mondatta had installed but they swiftly realized that Reinhardt was to big. A human could stretch over time but the module had an upper limit, one Mondatta could not push past despite his desire too. Which mean a less standard module, the sort that would take time.

Not that that time had been wasted, oh no. They had put that time to good use, exploring what the module could do as well as getting used to the differences between them. Muscles and cords and plating and skin. All so similar and yet not at all in the grand scheme of things. It had been very pleasurable and a few toys would very much be kept. Now though, was not a time for toys. It was a time to finally have his knight. 

Fingers and tongue, probing and pressing into him until he was squirming and slick. “Reinhardt, is not the time to-ah! To tease?” he asked, voice almost even save for the cry he could not suppress at the feel of three fingers stretched inside him. A deep rumbling laugh was his only answer and he huffed faintly even as hands, large so large they could wrap around his entire waist easily, urged him to roll over. Mondatta did so willingly, the angle was easier for them both and it wasn't like he had facial expressions to miss after all. “Do hurry.” He urged, shifting to settle his weight on elbows and knees as he felt more then heard Reinhardt settle in behind him. 

He suspected the feeling that welled up would be what the human's called 'butterflies in your stomach', though he lacked any sort of human organs to have nonexistent butterflies in. Letting his head hang between his arms, he waited eagerly with singing systems for that first push. When it finally finally he adored how careful Reinhardt was but he would not break would he please hurry up came, Mondatta could do nothing but shudder.

There was something to be said for knowing one was big, feeling it between fingers and against his plating but that held nothing against knowing one was big by feeling it spread you open hot and heavy and so very good. They had used toys, some even bigger then this but it did not hold a candle to the real thing. Arms thick was muscle and scarred bracketed him in, surrounding him just the way he needed it. By the time equally corded thighs pressed against his own, his systems were already singing and they had barely begun! Willing himself to calm, not wanting things to end so quickly, he focused not on how delicious it felt but rather on his partner. Basking in the harsh breaths that steamed on his plating, the almost ticklish feel of sweat as it dripped off Reinhardt onto his back and down his wires. He could see his arms tremble slightly, fingers curled in the bedding tightly. He could even feel his cock throb inside his-perhaps distracting himself was slightly more difficult then he had previously thought. “My dear...are you alright?” Striving for an even tone was pointless, voice shaking on the first word.

Lips, slightly chapped and moist pressed against his shoulder panelling before trailing up the the sensitive wires and cords at his neck. He ignored Mondatta's warnings, teeth pressing against one of the thick main cords. That tight heat clenched tighter about him, hips making a shuddering little buck deeper before he was caught in the flutters of Mondatta cumming around him with a cry. He followed his upper half down, blanketing him and kissing whatever he could reach as his dear sweet omnic brought himself back online. “It appears..I should have listened to your warning.” He said, voice not sounding very apologetic at all. 

“Mmnn...Indeed. However this does not mean you must stop.” he offered in return, turning just enough to see Reinhardt's eyebrow raise before the first thrust came. Systems still strung high, everything was on the edge of too much too sensitive and all he could do was let himself be moved and soak it up. It was almost effortless for Reinhardt to hold his lower half up, rocking against the slick clench in search of his own pleasure. Face plates against the bedding, Mondatta focused on how good it felt and soon found himself pressing back needily. He was nodding before his darling knight could even ask if he was close, moan laced with static when he was lifted up to sit in his lap and oh! So deep, so very deep that he was sure he must be sparking with the excess energy he could feel crawling through his systems.

Reinhardt's arms around his waist moved him into his thrusts when his legs were unable to descipher which signal was the one to follow with so many zinging through him. He wanted to pull away from it so good so so good he almost felt like he could touch the Iris but also press down to chase that feeling of being so very full that he could understand how a human might feel 'breathless'. He turned, arm reaching to curl into the back of short silver hair and though he could not fully kiss back, he still offered what he could. A tingle more then a real shock, a sharing of what ran rampant through him. “Close? Close my dear? I am..you are..!” it was a wonder if he could understand what was being said through the distortions.

“I am...oh Gods above yes...Cum with me my beautiful flower. I will not leave you behind.” Voice rough, words nearly grunted out as his rhythm started to desolve into short bucks as he pushed them both towards the edge. Thick fingers reached between seams just wide enough and searched for cords he knew were there. They had played enough, learned where and how Mondatta felt pleasure that he could find them blind.

He felt it before he saw it, a certain...tingle in the air. He would not be able to put words to what it was but there was no surprise when he opened his eyes to golden lights and multiple arms. He'd seen such a feat by Zenyatta in the heat of battle but never thought he could cause it himself. The slim form in his arms arched, arms grasping and clinging to him as Mondatta shook soundlessly through his pleasure once more and Reinhardt swiftly followed. A distant part of his mind worried about squeezing too tightly but he could not spare it much thought and soon it and any other thoughts drifted away. He floated in the post haze, the sounds of his breathing and Mondatta's systems nearly syncing before he forced his eyes open and his body to roll to the side. Immediately, Mondatta shifted to press up against his broad chest and the telltale sound of systems slowing down to a resting state could be heard.

Assured there was nothing wrong, his flower would say something if there was, he let himself drift off as well. There would be a mess to clean and he surely should take care of it now but the thought of moving was just not an option. Even as the arms faded, the after image of them remained even when he closed his eyes. He would ask about them later, unless they got distracted when they woke. Perhaps he could see exactly what would trigger such a lovely sight.


End file.
